Ally x 2
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Austin and Ally's daughter is about to go to college...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Ally x 2**

**Ally Dawson and her daughter are in Ally's car on the way to LA, where Ally Junior or Ally II as she is known now is gonna go to college. Ally II is now an 18 year old woman and she is just as pretty as her mom was at that age.**

"Mommy, did you ever go to college?" says Ally II.

"Sure, girl. Of course. The same one that you're goin' to. Don't you remember the e-mail you got when you were told you'd get a spot? Professor O'Neill knows me. He wrote 'Give your mom my blessing' and that is because I was one of his best students ever." says Ally.

"I thought that the professor was just being nice or something. I had no idea that he knew my mom." says Ally II.

"Oh, but he does know me. I got a hug from him at graduation and he told me that I was welcome back as a guest-teacher any time." says Ally.

"Just a question...I didn't get my spot simply cuz I'm the daughter of the famous Ally D, right?" says Ally II.

"No, of course not. It's all you, sweetie. Your high grades and such is what got you into CCM to begin with. You have dad's and my talent." says Ally.

"I've got sort of a huge family-honor to maintain. Both of my parents are really huge in the music-biz and that puts one hell of pressure on little me." says Ally II as she start to giggle.

"Come on, sunlight. You'll do fine and don't feel like you gotta become a famous popstar just because me and dad are. Be good and be true to yourself and we'll always be proud of you." says Ally. "You're awesome and don't let people say otherwise, okey?"

"Okey! Confidence and strength. I can do this. Me is not a little kid anymore. I'm a big chick and I can survive college without mom and dad at my side all the time." says Ally II.

"Oh yeah! That's my kid. Keep that confidence and things will be mega-good. A few years in college won't feel that long. Look at it as a long weekend." says Ally.

"Aww, mom! You always give such cool advice." says Ally II in a cute soft tone.

"I say what my mom said to me when I was 18. Your grandma was an awesome woman. Too bad she died when you were little so you didn't get to have a cool talk with her. She was soo smart and nice." says Ally, who cry a bit when she think about her mom.

"Didn't I meet grandma when I was like 4 or 5 years old...?" says Ally II.

"Yes, you did, but you wouldn't remember, because you were just a little baby at the time. You always looked so happy when she was around though." says Ally.

"Guess I liked grandma then. Wish I could have met her when I was old enough to remember." says Ally II in a sad tone.

"Get some sleep if you want to, Ally II. There's still about 3 hours left to LA and you'll need to be strong and cool when we get there." says Ally.

"Mhm." says Ally II and only 10 minutes later she's sleeping.

More or less 3 hours later Ally drive her cool white sports car onto the college-grounds.

"Wake up, Ally! We're at CCM." says Ally.

"What...? Are we here already? I feel like I've had only 5 minutes of sleep." says Ally II.

"It's been almost 3 hours since you fell asleep, girl. We're at CCM." says Ally.

About 20 minutes later Ally and Ally II are in the room that Ally II is going to share with another girl. A girl with black hair named Carrie Jameson.

"So, sweetie. You have your bags, your guitar and everything else you need." says Ally to Ally II. "Remember that if something's goin' wrong, just call me on my cell."

"Dawson is a mommy's girl." says Carrie with a sassy evil tone as she look at Ally II with a cruel smirk.

"Hey! You wish you had a mom who's as awesome as mine. My mom, Ally Dawson Senior is the best mom ever and not a slut as I'm sure your mom is, Carrie." says Ally II.

Ally leave and give her daughter a brief hug on the way out.

"Man, this is gonna be 3 very long years if I gotta share room with Carrie all the way up to graduation..." thinks Ally II to herself.

The next day at 8 sharp in morning Ally II is in her first class at CCM, guitar-class.

"Welcome to CCM, new students! This year it's a huge honor for me, for this school to have Ally Dawson Junior, the daughter of Austin Moon and Ally Senior in this class. Miss Dawson, please step forward and speak to the class." says Professor George Chapman.

"Sir, I don't wanna have special-treatment, okey? I'm just like the other students, sure I do have a bit more skill maybe, since my parents has taught me so much...though I'm still just a normal 18 year old girl. Just think of me as any other student in this classroom and not as Austin and Ally's daughter." says Ally II as she walk up to the teacher's desk.

"Miss Ally Dawson, you're not just any girl, you're the daughter of two superstars." says Professor Chapman.

"Please, sir. No special-treatment..." says Ally II.

"Okey, just speak to the class a little and then I'll treat you like any other student." says Professor Chapman.

"Well, class...guess you already know who I am. I'm Jane-Kathryn Allyson Dawson, but you may call me Ally. Like I said, think of me as a normal girl, not as the daughter of Austin Moon and Ally D." says Ally II. "Me is just here to learn stuff, like all of you and I may be better than a beginner, but I'm no pro guitar-player either."

"Thanks, Ally. Please take your seat." says Professor Chapman.

Ally II return to her desk.

"We're gonna start with the basics, okey? Which of you have your own guitar?" says Professor Chapman.

"Me!" says Ally II and about 6 or 7 other students. Ally II has an Epiphone J-200 guitar in the black case right next to her on the floor.

"The rest of you will be using the school's guitars. All of you who don't have one, follow me to the guitar-storage room and we'll pick out good ones for you." says Professor Chapman as he leave the room, along with every single student who doesn't have a guitar of his or her own.

"Miss Dawson..." says Professor Chapman to Ally II as he return to the classroom. "Good news for you. I've had Carrie moved to another dorm. You'll share room with Emily Evans instead. It's the blonde girl over there."

Ally II looks at the girl that Professor Chapman points towards. She look like a nice friendly girl and Ally II thinks that she and Emily will get along fine.

After class Ally II walks over to Emily.

"Hi, my name's Ally." says Ally II.

"Hi, there! I'm Emily. You can simply call me Em, if you want to." says Emily.

"Okey. My real name is Jane-Kathryn, but you can call me Ally." says Ally II.

"You're really good at the guitar. Clearly you're not a beginner." says Emily.

"True...I'm not a beginner." says Ally II.

"I wish I were as good as you..." says Emily in a sad voice.

After a few weeks Ally II and Emily become really close friends and they hang out together a lot outside class. Emily teach Ally II how to speak French and Ally II helps Emily to do well in guitar-class.

**The End.**


End file.
